Hold On to Me
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: in a terrible accident, Mike is gone and Mal takes over right before high school graduation. Years later, Mal escapes prison and ends up breaking into Zoey's apartment. Next thing he knows, he's tied to an old chair making a deal with her for both their own good. Zoey knows it's a bad idea to let him stay but she can't help but think... Mike can still come back, right?
1. Intruder!

**Hi friends! Here's the new story I promised so I hope you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

In the tiny, rundown apartment, the only sound that was heard was soft music playing that was coming from the radio. The song finished playing on its last delicate note when the radio DJ came on. _"That was 'Hazy' by __Rosi Golan__. You're listening to SONG radio with Elliot. I have to interrupt your singer/songwriter music for a moment to broadcast some important news. Mal Manifold has escaped the Toronto Correction Center and was last spotted on Steeles Ave. He is male, dark brown hair, brown eyes, 6'1, teal short sleeves shirt, blue jeans, and an old pair of brown and white sneakers. Mal is very dangerous and advised to stay alert of your surroundings and to not approach him. Notify the police immediately. Now back to 'No Matter Where You Are' by Us!"_

Zoey leaned over the small, old table and turned off the radio. She wasn't in the mood to listen to the radio anymore. Zoey's head hung down as she read the newspaper, the news of Mal seemed everywhere. She tucked in a loose segment of her red hair behind her ear as she read on. Zoey didn't mind reading the newspaper, she'd rather watch the news of all things, but she liked to support good ol' paper printing. But then she would contradict herself by saying watching the news on television would save trees. It was always a battle in her head which to do.

Zoey just graduated college and was able to get her own apartment after all the money she collected in college. It wasn't a nice apartment, but it was quant. She was able to get a job working with the local theater as a costume designer. Hopefully one day she'll be able to grow from the local theater. Today was her day off, and thank god for that. The director wanted the lead actor's costumes within a few weeks and Zoey has been working her butt off. Measuring and remeasuring, and then getting the fabric to put it all together was time consuming. Zoey folded the newspaper and stood up to grab herself some breakfast. The usual English muffin and a latte.

This is what her usual morning routine. Grab the newspaper, skim through it, breakfast, put on clothes for the day, and then go to work. But today was different because she could take her time in the morning since it was her day off. Zoey would also be singing and dancing along with the radio… but she didn't want to hear anymore about Mal.

Mal or Mike, she didn't know anymore. The incident still haunted her after four years, right when they were about to graduate high school. She was with Mike, Cam, Sam, Gwen, and Duncan when they decided to have some fun at the park that was just down the block from her house. They had nothing else to do, so why not? When they arrived, Zoey went to the swings with Mike, Duncan and Gwen went to carve something in a tree, Sam only went down the slide once before pulling out his Game Guy, and Cameron didn't want to touch anything from the park because of the germs. After a few minutes of swinging and talking, Duncan called over to Mike.

_"Hey, Mike! You can still do gymnastic stuff right?"_

_"Yeah." Mike called back._

_"Does that mean you can do a handstand on top of the swings?" Duncan asked._

_"Probably, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it." Mike said._

_"See, me and Gwen have a tiny bet." Duncan explained. "She says you can do it, but I say that you can't. Gwen says she's seen you do it, but I have to see it with my own eyes."_

_"I'm not going to do it, Duncan." Mike declined._

_"I think it was all wires and smoke. The show hooked you and that's how you were able to fool everyone." Duncan challenged._

_"Duncan, you know he can do it easily." Zoey remarked. "Don't push him like that."_

_"If he can do it easily, why doesn't he do it now?" Duncan inquired._

_Before anyone else was about to object, Mike stood up and started to stretch. "Alright, Duncan. I'll do it no problem, I'll make you eat you're own Mohawk."_

_Duncan couldn't help but laugh. "The day you make me shove it is the day I ask Gwen to marry me." Gwen couldn't help but give a small laugh as everyone knew Duncan and Gwen weren't exactly the family type._

_Zoey looked nervously at Mike and stood up to put a small hand on his shoulder. "Mike, please be careful."_

_He turned to her with a smile on his face. A smile that was so confident that he just felt like nothing could go wrong. "I've done this so many times, Zoey. It'll be fun to see Duncan go down on one knee." Mike gave a laugh along with one more stretch before jumping up and flipping himself on the top of the swings. He stood on the pole with ease and then brought both hands down to do a handstand. Everyone cheered as Mike still held that confident smile._

_Mike's adrenaline pumped through him as he then decided to show off and then use only one hand to balance him. The cheers went to awe as then Zoey felt a bit nervous now. Duncan cupped his hands around his mouth to call out to Mike. "Alright, I get it. Stop showing off before I knock you off!"_

_Mike knew he was joking around, so he couldn't help but retort. "I want to see how you ask Gwen to marry-"_

_Zoey didn't know what happened to Mike at that moment. Mike suddenly stopped talking as his body wavered on the pole and was definitely going to fall. "Mike!" Zoey screamed for his safety, hoping that a magical net would come out and save him._

_Mike fell quickly as everyone ran to him in worry. Duncan was first there and muttered. "Oh, shit."_

_"Mike, Mike!" Cameron asked concerned for Mike. "Are you okay?"_

_"Of course he's not okay," Gwen said quickly. "He's out cold!"_

_"Someone hurry and call the ambulance!" Zoey demanded._

Zoey snapped out of the memory as she noticed her English muffin seemed to be done toasting for awhile now. She quickly popped it into the microwave to reheat it. Zoey remembered visiting him in the hospital and how he was mute the whole time. He woke up but he wouldn't respond. His eyes would look at you when you first walked into a room but he wouldn't acknowledge you after that. At first, it made Zoey's heart break. How could he ignore her like that? But the more she visited, it bothered her less and less. It wasn't until Mike's parents were concerned for his mental state since he wouldn't talk to anyone for no reason and brought back his psychiatrist. After the first session, his psychiatrist came to a pretty shocking conclusion- Mal was back.

The session must have taken a turn for the worst for his psychiatrist to decide that. According to him, Mal somehow permanently took over and Mike wasn't going to come back. Zoey didn't know what happened with Mal at that point because she knew better than to reach out to him. She didn't know if his parents kicked Mal out or if he ran away. Either way, Mal was sent to jail and he just escaped.

That all was a distant memory though. She moved on from all of that and found herself in the process. After going to art school to try sculpting, she changed to costume design. It was quite a change from going to stone to fabric but it was something she had fun with, especially since she loved to make clothes from the Victorian area- so big and puffy.

Zoey didn't want to work on any of her costumes today, or even see them. She grabbed her muffin from the microwave and then buttered it before it became cold again. She then made herself a latte and did a fun little design before sitting back down again with her breakfast. Zoey just sat there with her own thoughts. She saw no point of turning anything on since she would only be there for a few moments.

When she finished her English muffin, she put the plate in the sink before grabbing her mug and moving to her bedroom to change. She put on her red, sleeveless, crop top and khaki shorts before doing her hair. No rubber bands for her since she outgrew the pig-tail style. Her hair fell down to the middle of her neck as all she did was brush it to get the knots out. Zoey never liked to style it unless she needed to, so it was naturally straight. To keep the hair from falling into her face, which was a common occurrence while designing, she used a flower pin to bring back the side of hair that is usually too stubborn to stay tucked behind her ear. After her hair, she quickly did her makeup with her special red lipstick, mascara, and a very thin line of eyeliner to make her dark brown eyes stand out some more. In a way, she never really changed appearance but she definitely matured.

She looked behind her at the clock by her bedside to look at the time- Almost 10:30am. Cameron was supposed to pick them up so they can check out the street fair down the block. Zoey offered to pick him up on her Moped but Cameron didn't feel safe. He'd rather drive to Zoey's and walk to the fair. After the fair they were going to get lunch, as friends of course, as a celebration. Cameron should've picked a job by now. He can either be a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon since he doubled major in rocket Scientology and Neurosurgery. She knew he wasn't going to bring it up at the fair, or even at lunch, since he was too humble to do such a thing. Zoey knew lunch would be the best time to discuss.

Zoey then went to her bathroom to brush her teeth of any leftover breakfast or morning breath. She smiled before she went to fix her lipstick. Brushing after she applied her lipstick was a common mistake.

_Creak. _Zoey heard as she set down her lipstick. She turned to the open door way to see if something was there.

_Thump. _Zoey rolled her eyes. Duncan usually liked to just walk into her apartment anytime. He became a good friend but even after switching the locks on him, he still was able to get in. Zoey stomped out the door.

"Duncan, stop breaking into my house! What you are doing is illegal, and I don't want to call Gwen again to-" Zoey said exasperated before something grabbed her and pulled her back roughly.

_"Intruder!"_ Her mind shouted.

Her eyes widened as her mouth was covered with a rough hand, and a blade was brought to the side of her face. "If you so much as scream, I will kill you." The voice said in a deep tone in her ear.

She wasn't just going to be robbed blind, she could barely pay rent! She also wasn't going to wait for Cameron, he wouldn't exactly help in the situation either. Zoey noticed the intruder relax the blade a bit before she swiftly kicked him in the groan.

She moved out of the way as he went to grab his crotch in pain. Zoey grabbed a pot that was hanging above her sink and whacked him in the head.

He fell down hard as the blade fell out of his hand. Zoey, as fast as she could, grabbed it and held out the pot in front of her in defense.

The man groaned as with one hand he held his crotch and the other with his head. Zoey wasn't about to feel bad as she ran for her land line phone and dial the emergency number. Her thumb was on top of the dial button before she asked. "How'd you even get into my house?"

"You still are an air head from when I last saw you." The man grunted out as he was able to look at Zoey.

Zoey gasped and almost dropped everything in shock. "Mal?"

* * *

**Wow big shocker, it's Mal! -_- I feel like everyone saw that coming haha. Oh well, please update and let me know what you think!**


	2. When Foe's Collide

**Hey guys, so thanks for all the reviews! Espeically danny3.0, blackcatneko999, freakyfangirl136, and hazukoinuzuka14 for the reviews! Btw yahoo forcibly updated my mail so it's all confusing right now so I'm sorry if I wasn't able to personally thank you for the review this time but next time I will! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes, now give me some damn ice." Mal groaned as he held onto the parts of his body that hurt.

Zoey wasn't about to give into his demands. Rather, she held out the blade in front of her. "How did you even get in?"

"You're still an idiot as ever before." Mal muttered. "You left the window to the emergency exit open."

"I didn't think anyone would climb in!" Zoey defended.

"My god you're stupid." Mal said.

"I am not!" Zoey protested. "I'm calling the police."

Mal snapped his head up, which gave him a head rush. He groaned at the pain once more. "Wait, wait, if you do then I'm stuck in that hell hole."

"That's not my fault." Zoey put the phone to her ear as she heard the phone dialing.

"You wouldn't want to see Mike taken back to jail, would you?" Mal asked in a sly tone.

"You're not Mike." Zoey wasn't about to give in to his smooth talk as she knew his tricks.

"Mentally, but this is his body." Mal slowly rose up and stood with a bit of a wobble. She looked at him with the corner of her eye. "Do you want to see his body harmed in anyway?"

Zoey hesitated for a moment. True, Mike was gone, but this was still his body. Even though she vowed she wouldn't get involved again, she couldn't help but think it was her duty to at least watch over Mike in some way. Zoey glared at him as the emergency operator picked up. "911 what's your emergency?"

"C'mon, you know what happens in prison." Mal persuaded.

The operator spoke again. "Hello?"

Zoey pointed to the chair. "Sit."

"I do my own-" Mal was about to protest until she sent him a nasty glare. He grudgingly complied as he sat down. Zoey went quickly to a lone drawer and pulled out rope and tied him down. She spoke into the phone. while tying Mal "Hi, I'm sorry, the child I was watching took the phone and dialed 911 by accident. This isn't an emergency."

"Alright, thank you." The operator stated curtly before hanging up on Zoey.

Mal looked at the rope tied around his body. "Was this necessary?"

"I know what you can do, I'm not risking anything." Zoey stated as she put the phone away.

"And here I thought you were still an idiot." Mal replied with a twisted smile.

"Explain to me why you're even here." Zoey said as she ignored his last comment.

"I need a place to crash so the police can get off my case for a while." Mal explained with ease.

"What if they come here?" Zoey asked thinking about if she gets caught.

"They won't. That's only possible if you cause suspicion, and you're not the criminal type." Mal looked her up and down and gave a smirk.

Zoey stomped on his foot hard. "You pig, don't look at me!"

Mal gave a loud yelp as he yelled. "What am I supposed to look at then? Your ugly kitchen?"

"Exactly!" Zoey said before back-tracking. "And it's not ugly, it's quant!"

Mal calmed down and blew a huff of air. "Whatever."

They remained in silence before Zoey asked. "What will I get in return?"

Mal eyed her for a second before replying. "I'm not giving you money if that's what you're thinking. In return, I'll keep Mike's precious body safe."

"Is that all?" Zoey scoffed.

"Is that all?" Mal asked as he raised an eyebrow as he replied sarcastically. "You're lack of love hurts."

"I'm only giving you my attention because of Mike, and my attention for you is diminishing." Zoey said as she raised her nose in the air.

"Alright, alright, how about I provide protection?" Mal offered.

"Protection?" Zoey scoffed again.

"You know, scoffing at everything isn't going to make anything better." Mal said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but your ideas are ridiculous." Zoey replied with a small condescending giggle.

"Judging how I broke in, you need it." Mal stated.

"And I took care of it myself." Zoey replied with a smirk.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." Mal said darkly.

Zoey thought about it for a moment. There was practically nothing she could get out of Mal staying- well… except for one thing. Despite the apartments small and vintage stature, she could barely afford it with the money she was making at the theater for costume designing. Zoey turned to Mal briskly. "Not only will you protect me from anything else and yourself, but you must also get a job."

"What?" Mal asked incredulously. "I can't show my face in this town."

"You were able to take on Mike's persona. I'm sure you can pull something off." Zoey explained. "That's the deal. I'm not just going to have you free load around the house."

"And where am I going to get a job?" Mal asked with his anger rising.

Zoey had enough of his incompetence. She was giving him an offer and he was whining like a baby about it. She yanked the collar of his shirt to forcibly pull him in close proximity to her. "I'm not a little pushover anymore, I'm not going to have you free load. This is the deal that's on that table. You refuse to take it, I'm calling the police again."

It was an all out glare war until Mal sighed. "I really don't have a choice."

"Also-" Zoey started until Mal gave the loudest groan he could muster. "Whaaaaaaat?"

"You have to promise not to hurt me or any of my friends." Zoey demanded.

"I promise I won't hurt any part of your pretty body." Mal said with a condescending smile.

"Mal, I'm serious." Zoey said.

Mal rolled his eyes at her. "I said I'd offer some sort of service, didn't I? I won't hurt you-"

"Or my friends!" Zoey interrupted.

"Or your stupid friends." Mal finished.

"Good." Zoey then nervously undid the ties on the chair. She imagined the worst possible scenario or everything that could go wrong. Especially now, he could kill her right here! When she finally undid the last knot, she braced herself. When there was no pain, she gave a sigh of relief and put the rope back in her emergency drawer.

Mal rubbed his tender wrists as looked around the room. It was connected to the living room which held a pathetic amount of furniture- a tiny, worn couch, an old television, and a bookcase. This place was disgusting. He curled his lip in disdain at the condition of the apartment and thought, he deserved better than this. It would make do though, it was better than prison. He was top guy at prison but it didn't compare to the food, fresh air, and freedom he had outside.

"I was just wondering, Mal," Zoey asked as she fixed herself up. "How come you chose my apartment?"

"Besides for what I said before, I knew where you lived." Mal explained as he proceeded to the bread box and pulled himself an English muffin.

"How?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Despite the fact I've taken over, Mike's interests where always there." Mal put the muffin the toaster. "I hated the fact he wanted to know where you guys always were but I couldn't do anything about it. So I kept tabs."

Zoey didn't like the feeling she was having. The feeling that she could be easily found by someone like Mal. It unnerved her. She let it slide since now, as much she hated it, Mal could watch over the place. "What was your plan once you broke in?" Zoey asked.

The muffin popped up and Mal quickly took it to put some jelly on top. He grabbed the jelly from the refrigerator and poured some directly from the jar to the muffin. Spreading, I guess, didn't seem necessary. Before taking a bite, Mal said nonchalantly. "I was going to threaten you and if it didn't work I was going to kill you."

Zoey was taken aback by how easily he said it. Her eyes widened and she tightened her lips in shock. When Mal swallowed his bite, he continued on. "I suppose I could've just threatened for a better deal when you untied me, but you have the upper hand."

Zoey didn't want to ask what her upper hand was- it could give him the advantage. She had a feeling Mal knew that, but something that used to be part of Mike must've held him back and restrain him. Zoey silently thanked Mike for that, despite the fact he would never hear it. A knock was heard at the door and Zoey went to go and open it.

When she opened it, there stood Cam. Like Zoey, there wasn't that much of change. Cam grew somewhat, to the point now he was the same height as Zoey (which isn't much) and better clothes attire. Zoey was about to give him a cheery greeting when Cam gasped in complete horror. "Zoey! Mal's in your house, run! I'll call the police."

Zoey hastily grabbed the cell phone out of Cam's hand before Mal could come out and do anything about it. "I know, I know!" Zoey said quickly.

"What?" Cam froze. "You know? Zoey, do you need me to examine your head? Do you realize who this is?"

"Yes…" Zoey said as she sighed. She knew letting Mal in her house was going to stir a bunch of trouble. "I know it's crazy and I know he belongs in jail, but I just couldn't."

"Is it because it's Mike's body?" Cam asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you , Zoey! How could you just let him in so easily."

"For the record, I was able to tie him up." Zoey interjected.

"Only because you played dirty!" Mal called from the kitchen.

"Playing dirty? If I didn't defend myself you could've killed me!" Zoey yelled back. She cringed as he realized that was not the best thing to say in front of Cam.

"Zoey!" Cam yelled in anger as he put his hands on his hips. "This is completely stupid!"

"I know, but I just felt like Mike can come back somehow and things could go back to normal." Zoey said sheepishly.

"Zoey, things were fine. Now it's a mess! I'm not letting you have him in your house." Cam said.

"He's getting a job, he's not free loading." Zoey said like it was such an easy solution.

"Gah!" Cam groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his face. "This is stupid."

"I know…" Zoey said as she looked down knowing full well what she was dangerous.

"You could go to jail."

"I know…" Zoey repeated.

Cam looked back at Mal, who was still leisurely eating his muffin with satisfaction, and then back at Zoey. "Let's just go to lunch."

Zoey gave a sigh of relief as she smiled and gave Cam a hug. "Oh, thanks Cam!" Zoey went back in the apartment and turned to Mal. "You better have a job by the end of the day or else I'm kicking you out and calling the police."

"I'll just hit you then if you break the deal." Mal replied nonchalantly as he took his last bite.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Zoey warned.

"I'm now interested to see what your defense is." Mal said with a crooked smile as he turned to her.

"Zoey…" Cam warned.

Zoey went up to Mal and smacked him upside the head. "Just go get a job, alright? Let's at least try and have harmony."

"Don't touch me!" Mal shouted as he didn't want to be touched. He hated being touched, especially by her.

"Remember: Job." Zoey said seriously before walking out with Cam.

They walked to the street fair in silence as everyone tried to gather their thoughts. Zoey pointed out a small lunch place and asked. "Do you want to eat in there?"

"Sure." Cam said curtly.

Zoey could tell by his tone, he was not happy. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and now she ruined it- and boy, did she feel bad. When they sat down, Zoey asked. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm angry." Cam said calmly as he scanned the menu. "But I refuse to cause a scene in a family restaurant and pretend everything is mediocre in my life."

"But it's not, because I happen to know you made your decision on brain surgery or rocket scientist." Zoey said as a large rouge smile displayed on her face.

Cam glanced at her behind the rim of the glasses and sighed. "I chose brain surgeon."

"That's great!" Zoey said blithely. "Lunch is on me."

"Wait a minute," Cam stopped Zoey as a small smile played on his lips. "You planned this all along, didn't you."

"Well… yes, but c'mon! It's a good reason to celebrate!" Zoey said excitedly.

"I suppose." Cam gave in. The waitress came by then and they both ordered. Zoey has been to the restaurant before and knew they'd be out within thirty minutes, Cam on the other hand, thought it would be a long day. "I'm not letting you pay."

"And why not? You don't deserve to pay." Zoey said with a giggle.

"Because I know you can barely pay your bills." Cam said without softening it whatsoever. Zoey was taken aback by how Cam was able to say that so easily. He would usually be so bashful about saying stuff like that, but now it seemed that it came easy. Zoey was even a little insulted.

"How would you know that?" Zoey asked.

"I see the urgency stamps on your bills." Cam said now a little bashful as he tried to look elsewhere.

"Nosy…" Zoey muttered.

"Zoey, I know another main reason why you're keeping Mal is so you can pay your bills. That's very superficial of you." Cam said.

"Is it so wrong to have a little help around the place?" Zoey said defensively.

"It is when the guy is a criminal!" Cam said a little too loudly. They both noticed people stare at them and he began talking in a more hushed tone. "I don't want you to let your guard down around him."

"I'm fully aware, Cam. I just want to see if Mike will be able to escape." Zoey said.

"Zoey…" Cam looked at her sympathetically.

"He's going to come back, I can feel it." Zoey said firmly.

Cam felt bad for Zoey. It must be tough to see the love of your life again. I mean, it wasn't technically him but it was him in physical form. She must be really hoping for a miracle of the sort. Their food arrived and they ate. Zoey ate less considering she just ate breakfast just a little under an hour ago, but she definitely wanted to talk to Cam before anything else. When the check arrived there was the usual debate whenever they go out.

"I have the check." Zoey proclaimed as she grabbed the small black folder and look at the bill.

"Stop, you need to keep your apartment." Cam disagreed as he snatched the bill.

"But I know you're in serious debt for college tuition." Zoey grabbed it back.

"I'm steadily paying it off, you need to worry about your own money." Cam grabbed the check back again.

"Look, we always have this fight. Let's just split the bill. At least let me pay for tip." Zoey compromised.

"Fine." Cam gave in and set the bill down in the middle. When they left, they explored the fair and all the little shops set up in the tent. They had a good time together and everything that worried them left their minds for now. Night started approaching, and the tents were closing. Zoey sighed in sadness. "I can't believe they're all closing already."

"You were able to get some pretty neat fabric for costumes." Cam pointed out.

"I guess…" Zoey said as she looked down at the rolls of fabric she purchased. She loved making costumes but there were some cute clothes she wanted to buy. Of course her budget wouldn't allow it though. Cam dropped her off in front of her apartment and before he walked off, he said with concern in his voice. "Please, just be careful."

Zoey gave a small smile before nodding. "I know."

She went up the flight of stairs before seeing Mal outside the door. She asked as she took out her keys. "What are you doing out here?"

"You never gave me a key to the apartment. So I've been stuck here for hours." Mal said in a tired and irritated voice.

Zoey couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. The great Mal defeated by being locked out. "So you went job hunting."

"It wasn't much of hunt since I was practically given the job." Mal said.

Zoey opened the door and said surprised. "You already have yourself a job?"

"I still have Svetlana's personality, too. I just went to the local gym and offered my services as a gymnast coach." Mal said as he crashed on the couch.

Zoey went in the work room and set her new fabrics down on the work table. She called from the other room with a laugh. "You're willing to work with children?"

"Shut up, it's not like I wanted this!" Mal exclaimed. Zoey searched in the closet in the room and found a few blankets that she kept for the winter time since they were thicker.

She came back and tossed them on top of Mal. "Here are some blankets."

"I'm not sleeping here." Mal said as he threw back the blankets at her.

"You're not sleeping in my bed." Zoey replied.

"What if I make you?" Mal asked with a curl of the lip.

An idea came to Zoey, a really stupid idea. But she felt like it would be affective. She leaned forward over the couch to get close the Mal and stared at him for a second before screaming as loud as she could. Mal fell of the couch in started and sat up angrily. "What the hell was that? Practically giving me a damn heart attack!"

"You so much as do anything, I will scream. Don't forget our little promise." Zoey replied clearly winning the argument.

Before she went to get ready for bed, Mal called out to her. "Our agreement is hanging by a pathetic piece of string. If either one of us cracks, we're screwed."

Zoey knew that fully. They needed each other pretty badly and they weren't about give up the pros that came with it. Either way, they would have to be on a pretty major guard no matter what. She closed the door on him, not dignifying with a response since he knew well that meant that she knew. Zoey changed into her pajamas and then heard Mal's feet shuffling towards her room. She heard his low and ruff voice and said. "By the way, despite what you think, Mike is _never_ going to come back." And shuffled away.

* * *

**Yes they are now roommates… let's so how well that'll last. Please review and let me know what you think! C:**


	3. Long Day at the Theater

**So sorry I haven't been able to update but it's been the end of school so of course schoolwork comes first! Now that I'm graduated and in summer I can focus on this story! Thanks alice Orihara Scarlet, xXSakina28Xx, guest, DarkPrincess129, guest, Tigersfury, and BlackCatNeko999 for the loving reviews! Enjoy! C:**

* * *

Zoey woke up in her tiny room as her alarm clock awoke her. Her alarm clock going off only meant one thing- work. Yes, her weekend off was great (well, despite Mal), but now she needed her money. Zoey drudged into the kitchen and turned on the radio, popped in an English muffin, and boiled water for her tea. She turned on her radio and went to wash her face while everything was cooking. The cold water seemed to wake her up a little more than the caffeinated tea. When she went back in the kitchen, she heard Mal yell. "Will you please shut up?"

"I have to get ready for work." Zoey explained. "Speaking of work, when are you starting?"

Mal stretched on the couch and said, ignoring the subject. "This couch is really soft."

"It's probably, like, fifty years old. It's really worn in." Zoey said as her English muffin popped up from the toaster. She grabbed some cinnamon butter and spread it on her muffin. She pulled out her chair and sat down next to the radio and took in the feeling of the sunlight that was shining through the window. Zoey looked at Mal, who was able to get off the couch, walk over towards her. It seemed he stripped down to a white tee shirt and his boxers for bed. Zoey's assumption was proven right when she looked around and noticed his clothes in a messy pile next to the couch. His hair was disheveled from the couch and instead of it all staying down, some of it stayed up and Zoey couldn't help but giggle.

Mal clicked his tongue in disgust. "This place is too calm."

"That's good considering that'll be the only time I will be before I go to work." Zoey said as she bit into her breakfast.

Mal roughly pulled out the other chair that sat on the other side of the table and plopped down as he then slouched in his chair and crossing his arms stubbornly. "I can't deal with calm. I need chaos!"

"As long as you're taking shelter in here, I don't need you attracting attention." Zoey warned.

"I don't need any attention on me as I do now." Mal stated.

"Only Cam knows about this." Zoey said with a hint of irritation in her voice. She couldn't believe he was worried that one person knew.

"I don't need to be noticed by anyone. I should've just hid out in here." Mal said more to himself than to Zoey.

"That's weird." Zoey said as she finally finished her muffin and then took a sip of her tea.

"I'm being discrete." Mal explained. "Make me breakfast."

Zoey nearly choked on her tea as she laughed. "I'm not your maid."

"You're the host, you must meet my needs." Mal said as he gave a yawn.

"You're staying in my apartment. Until you bring in your first paycheck, then I just might." Zoey said as she grabbed her mug and went into the bathroom.

"What if I make you?" Mal called to Zoey from the kitchen.

"I know you won't, because I know you can't." Zoey called back as she gave a small laugh.

Mal grumbled as he made himself breakfast. These demands were ridiculous. Zoey was ridiculous. Him getting a job… he'd soon rather kneel before Zoey than do that. People kneeled before him, especially in jail when everyone did his bidding. He was king of that place, one punch was all that he needed to make him run that place. But of course he favored not always being watched by the guards and everything that wasn't jail. I guess the only plus was everyone doing what he said. Now he had to abide by Zoey's rules- and that bugged him.

Zoey came back out of the bedroom fully dressed and a rolling rack full of big costumes. Mal asked. "What's that?"

"My costumes. I'm a costume designer." Zoey replied as she glanced at her work before her. "I have to finish up measurements before I start on the other costumes."

"I don't care." Mal said as he returned to his breakfast.

Zoey stuck out her tongue at him before walking out the door. Before she went fully out though, she popped her head back in. "You never replied to me, when do you start your job?"

"I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago." Mal replied nonchalantly.

Zoey banged the door fully back open. "Mal, hurry and get dressed!" she ran back in and threw Mal his clothes. "You can't get fired on your first day!"

"Oh, I'm really hoping for that." Mal said as he caught his clothes and slowly put them on.

Zoey's anger flared, which was hard for her to do since she was an easy going person, but Mal seemed always be the cause of her anger. "If you lose your job, I'm kicking you out!" Zoey yelled at him.

"How many times have you already made that threat?" Mal said with a condescending smile. When he finally put on his last bit of clothes, she pushed his back and shoved him out the door.

"I'm serious. I will stay in a hotel room so you can't come back." Zoey said angrily.

"I'll just break in." Mal loved to see how she was getting so mad at him.

Zoey opened her mouth before closing it and then groaning very loudly at the sky and waving her hands in the air. "I can't believe I decided to let you stay! You're so infuriating!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Mal finally had enough and went on in front of her towards the gym by taking the stairs down. Zoey on the other hand, walked over to the elevator and practically punched the down button. She took a few deep breaths and told herself. _"Leave drama here, not the workplace."_

The last thing she wanted to do was show up angry at work and have her client hound her how she's "angry sewing" or something dumb like that. Zoey took the elevator down and then proceeded to walk the few blocks down to the theater. When she entered, everyone was rustling around in a panic about something. Her heart rate went up quickly because she knew whatever these actors did, it involved her in some way.

"Zoey, thank goodness!" The director came up to her. He was largely overweight and his face seemed always pink in the face, like he was constantly out of breath. But this time, his worry didn't help his health as his face looked redder and his breathing was large gasps. He was balding on top with gray hairs on the side of this head, which would just look better if he just decided to shave it instead of save it. This everyone, was her boss.

"Mr. Portly, what happened?" Zoey asked as she looked around.

"Oh, it's awful! Our lead actor moved out of town!" Mr. Portly said as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed his sweating forehead.

"Moved out of town?" Zoey asked confused.

"Well, he didn't exactly move. He was behind on his taxes and ran from the feds but what we're telling everyone is he moved." Mr. Portly explained.

Zoey looked at him in shock, the play was in a few weeks and her costume for him was just finished. Now she would have to size another actor and get started immediately on the costume. She sighed out her troubles and then put on the fakest smile she could muster. "Mr. Portly, just go call the understudy and calm down everyone. I'm sure the understudy will pull through."

He stared at her for a second before taking out his cell phone from his pocket. "You're right, you're right. I'll quickly give him a call to see if he can come in now."

Zoey couldn't believe that this man was the director. He didn't even think of the understudy at all, goes to show how he only cares only about his show than others. When she walked backstage, she made an announcement. "I'll be doing measurements for extra actresses today and then actors tomorrow. So all the actresses being measured, please make a line."

Zoey felt as if she had no time for the extra's that were actresses, she couldn't even think about how many extra actors there were. Zoey rolled out her measuring tape and proceeded to write down and measure each actress.

As she proceeded to measure each woman, the actor playing the villain in the play popped out of nowhere. "Hey, Zoey. Whatcha doing?"

Zoey almost groaned out loud. This guy was literally one of the most annoying guy's she's ever met. He was constantly around her, trying to get her to go on a date with him. At first glance, anyone would find him attractive. But when his mouth starts to open, you want to close it back shut. "Hey, Justin, as you can see, I'm working."

"That's cool, so you have my costume done?" He asked.

"It's like I told you Friday- it's not going to be done until it nears the date of the play." Zoey replied.

"I just want to break it in, you know? It's not like everyday someone like me-" as Justin kept on rambling, Zoey's mind went off. Not only was this guy annoying, he was a big nerd. Who wants to just walk around in their costume? She's fine with loving the costume, but wanting to wear it every day is just not… right. What if he tears it or spills on it? What then?

"Justin." Zoey said to get his attention.

"Hm?" He stopped midsentence to pay attention to her.

"Doesn't the director want you on stage?" Zoey asked as nice as she could to get rid of him. She hated being mean to this guy because despite his flaws, he wasn't a bad guy.

"Right, right." He said quickly before rushing onto the stage to get ready to look over his part again.

Zoey couldn't help but give a little grin. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she secretly liked having an admirer. It was, in some way, flattery. The lady who was being measured said to Zoey. "Hun, if you don't have any intention of paying attention to him, you should let him know because he couldn't tear his eyes off you."

"Really?" Zoey asked as she measured the lady's waist.

"That was puppy love in action." The lady hummed as she gave a sly smile. Zoey gave a small laugh as she wrote down the measurements.

* * *

It was a long day at the theater. The understudy couldn't show up so she couldn't work on his costume, and taking all the extra actresses costume measurements took up the rehearsal time. Now she would have to start working on the costumes at home as well as in the theater in order just to get everyone's costumes on time. This was not worth 75 dollars a day, but at least Mal would be able to bring in money. She sluggishly dragged the metal rack full of clothes down the hallway and stood in front of her door before leaning her head against it and tries to get the door open. Who knew opening doors would be so tiring. Even though rehearsal is only four hours long, she had to stay later and start working on costumes- an exhausting day.

When she entered, she nearly had a heart attack as she didn't expect Mal to be eating a sandwich in the kitchen. He barely looked at her before saying. "You act like I don't even live here."

"How did you get- wait… did you break in again?" Zoey asked.

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm not just going to wait in the hallway again, what if I get noticed?" Mal asked.

"We should get you a key made." Zoey said in thought.

"No shit." Mal stated the obvious.

Zoey sent him a glare before rolling her clothes to her work room and shutting them in the room. She couldn't wait to collapse to the couch until Mal forcibly grabbed her back up. "What's the big deal?" Zoey said irritated from being depraved of comfort.

"You're getting me a key, now." Mal said firmly.

"But I'm so tired." Zoey said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"If I keep on breaking in, someone is bound to notice." Mal pointed out. "I'm actually surprised you're neighbors haven't seen me."

Zoey stood there for a second contemplating of either going to get a key or just falling to ground and sleep. Maybe if she just slept by the time the lock smith closed, they wouldn't have to go. Making a decision, Zoey decided to slump to the ground and try and sleep.

"Are you… are you trying to sleep?!" Mal asked incredulously. He understood she was tired, but now she was just being lazy.

"Can you just go by yourself?" Zoey was able to mutter.

"Give me the damn key, I'm going." Mal held out his hand finally having enough. Zoey slowly pulled out the key and was barely able to put it in his hand. Mal shook his head at her. How pathetic, it almost made him want to kick her.

"Wait." Zoey whined before she held out her hand. "Money."

"Money? From my job? I don't get paid until the end of the week." Mal explained. Incredible. She had enough energy to ask for Mal's money though.

"Wait." Zoey repeated. She stood up and shuffled her feet over to him and grabbed the key from his hand. "I'm not being a very good person sending you away and then asking for money."

Mal probably would do the same thing but seeing her act like that made him annoyed nonetheless. "Damn straight you're coming with me. This key is more for your convenience than mine." Mal replied.

Zoey opened the door for both of them to head out, but instead, caught Gwen and Duncan with both of their ears pressed up against the door. They all made contact with each other before Mal groaned completely exasperated by the number of people that would visit Zoey. "Shit…"

* * *

**Yes, Gwen and Duncan now come in the story! I apologize for Mal's swearing but to be honest it seems like that would just be his character :/ I'll try and cut it down. Please review and let me know what you think! Let's try and strive for 22! **


	4. Can You Act?

**Yes, I am well aware how long it's been. I'm very sorry! I've been stuck on how to write the beginning chapter so please don't mind how rushed it is. Thanks to anonymous, Guest, crazy chick, Guest, ****alice Orihara Scarlet****, Danny3.0, ****kittycatherine****, ****BlackCatNeko999****, ****Kagz419****, ****AwesomeAuthor13****, ****TheFlameRose**** ,and ****Tigersfury**** for the lovely reviews and still reading even though I've been doing terribly updating.**

* * *

"Shit…" Mal mumbled as he and Zoey saw Gwen and Duncan tumble into their apartment. Gwen and Duncan looked up and stood up quickly.

"What's _he _doing here?" Asked Duncan while critically pointing at Mal.

"I can explain-" Zoey said nervously as Duncan cut her off. He looked at Gwen and said. "Tie him up, babe while I hold him down."

Mal took action immediately by getting into a defensive position. He gave a crooked smile. "Bring it on."

Duncan tackled Mal and they both brawled on the ground. Zoey gasped and turned to Gwen frantically. "Gwen, help me stop them!"

Gwen went into Zoey's emergency drawer and grabbed the rope that Zoey used previously before on Mal. Gwen couldn't tie Mal up though, seeing as him and Duncan were fighting. Zoey saw her friend wasn't listening to her and then yelled. "You guys, stop!"

No one stopped for a single second. Gwen shouted at Duncan. "I can't tie him up if you don't hold him down!"

Zoey looked around for something to help her. Seeing nothing, she tried again as she yelled louder. "Everyone stop!"

Finally, everyone stopped and looked at her. Zoey said sheepishly. "Sorry, but I told you guys to stop."

"You're letting him live here?" Gwen asked incredulously wondering if her friend lost her mind.

"It's a mutual thing. He doesn't want to be here as much as I want him here." Zoey explained.

Duncan pushed himself off of Mal and fixed himself up. Mal and Duncan both glared at each other as Zoey asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Me and Duncan closed early so instead of grabbing food we thought we'd visit." Gwen replied.

"And by visit I mean eat some free food." Duncan clarified.

"You guys own your tattoo parlor, though. I need my food more than you guys." Zoey said light hearted.

Gwen and Zoey went to the same art school except while Zoey was working in fashion and design, Gwen was majoring in art history. Gwen and Duncan broke up since they were separating from collage and of course they didn't know where the future would take them. Duncan thought registering for college was pointless and decided to open his own tattoo and piercing studio. Gwen didn't think it'd last since he didn't know a thing about running a business, but now Duncan's parlor is one of the best parlors in Ontario. Gwen has a little bit of success with her art, getting in at a few galleries, but every now and then, she would help Duncan with designing tattoos while he did the piercings since they then got back together in Gwen and Zoey's senior year of college.

"I'll make something for all of us then." Duncan said as he went to raid the fridge.

"Actually, me and Mal were about to get a copy of a key for him before the shop closed." Zoey said.

"We'll be here." Gwen said as she took a seat on the couch.

Zoey and Mal walked out of the apartment as Mal said a little confused. "They took it pretty well."

"They're pretty easy going."Zoey shrugged. "Plus, they trust my judgment more than anything."

"It's really that simple?" Mal asked.

"Well, considering I'm not a bad seed like you, they don't need a reason to not believe me." Zoey explained.

"Bad seed?" Mal snickered. "I'm offended, really."

"You're offended I call you a bad seed, but anything else just goes right over your head?" Zoey couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I have to turn over a new leaf while I'm here don't I?" Mal said briskly as he looked up at the sky above. Zoey didn't reply at first but just looked at him to see if he was joking or not. His face showed no indication of a smirk or crinkled eyes but rather contemplation.

"You're learning." Zoey pointed out as they made it to the key place. After waiting for an hour to get a copy of the key, they headed back. Mal tried out his new key and it worked! But when they stepped inside, they saw something ablaze on the stove and Gwen and Duncan arguing.

Zoey brought her hands to her head and said in a panic. "What's going on here?!"

They both stopped and turned to Zoey. Duncan said annoyed. "I was trying to put the fire out by pouring water on it, but Gwen won't let me."

"Duncan, it's a grease fire. Water is going to make it worse!" Gwen argued back.

"Will you idiots stop for a second and see that the fire is getting worse?" Mal snapped as he took a steel lid and snuffed out the fire. "You need to snuff out a grease fire."

Everyone stared at Mal in shock as he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know how to put out a fire?" Zoey asked.

"I like to cause them, I should at least know how to put them out incase my plans backfire." Mal rolled his eyes.

Zoey walked over to the stove to see what they were making. A shriveled, charred up patty was all they had left and Zoey turned to Duncan. "You owe me another burger."

"Fine, I'll buy for dinner tonight." Duncan replied unenthusiastically as he motioned for everyone to follow them.

Before walking out, Gwen snorted. "I'm a vegetarian, did you forget?"

Duncan groaned as he thought he know had to find a place with vegetarian options. Duncan turned to Gwen. "Sorry, princess."

Mal turned to Duncan and condescended. "Princess? What's _your_ nickname? Lovemuffin?"

"Piss off, Mal. At least I have someone who loves me." Duncan growled as he didn't like to be treated like a five year old, especially if that certain someone is Mal.

Mal opened his mouth to say something that would've caused a fight between the two, but Zoey put a gentle hand on his arm. "Not tonight, alright?"

Later on, Gwen and Mal left and after seeing Mal in his moody self the whole night, Zoey asked him. "What's bothering you?"

"How can you tell if something's bothering me?" Mal asked stone faced walking into the bedroom. He opened the door and tried closing it on Zoey.

"Hey!" Zoey yelled and furrowed her eyebrows. "Quit being a jerk to me all the time! I paid for dinner after all."

"And I'm so thankful for that." Mal said sarcastically. This time, Mal was able to close it all the way on Zoey and lock it.

Zoey stared at the door to let everything process as then she yelled. "Mal, that's my room!"

"I have a stiff back from the couch." Mal retorted.

"B.S. that's the comfiest couch ever and you know it." Zoey argued.

Mal didn't say anything as all Zoey could hear was shuffling on the other side. Zoey continued. "Gosh, you're so moody all the time. One minute I'm joking around with you and then the next you're slamming the door on my face."

Mal swung the door opened and leaned in close to her face with a threatening demeanor. "Let's get this straight right now- I never joke around. I don't laugh with you, the whole time, I laugh at you."

Zoey just stared at him, unable to think of something to say. Not because she was scared or anything but because she didn't know how to reply to him. Zoey knew something was wrong, it was after they made a key for him.

"It couldn't be you getting into a fist fight with Duncan, you love fights." Zoey thought out loud.

"Are you thinking out loud?" Mal asked.

"Shhh, I'm thinking." Zoey waved him off as she stared out elsewhere.

"Jesus…" Mal mumbled as he passed Zoey to use the bathroom.

Zoey looked at the closed bathroom door and relaxed. She wasn't stupid, it was Duncan's comment obviously. Something like that wouldn't bother him… would it?

When he came out, he jumped a little. "Have you been staring at the door the whole time?"

"Sorry, I spaced out a little." Zoey said sheepishly.

Mal gave her an odd look before muttering under his breath "weirdo." Mal nudged her shoulder as he passed her and went back into the room.

Zoey shook her head from her thoughts and realized she was locked out of her room… again. She groaned loudly. "Dang it, Mal!"

"Your turn to sleep on the couch." Mal said.

"I'm only going to let you sleep in my bed because you're being a grouch." Zoey compromised.

"Stop calling me a grouch!" Mal yelled from the other side.

"You're always a grouch. Can I at least have my pajamas?" Zoey asked.

He threw her a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Not her normal pajamas but it'll make due. Zoey changed and collapsed on the couch. What was with that guy? So emotional. She sighed and set her alarm on the phone for work in the morning.

* * *

The annoying alarm rang which made Zoey fall off the couch. She rubbed her head in pain. "Ow…"

Zoey yawned as she approached the bedroom door. She knocked on it and said half asleep. "Mal… I need to change for work."

Mal let her in almost immediately. He was wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants. In the tank, you could see his outlined arm muscles well. He definitely looked like a gymnast. Zoey asked giving another yawn. "Is that what you're wearing for work?"

"It's not like I'm going to go in a suit." Mal replied sarcastically while fixing his unkempt hair.

"I don't need the sass," Zoey turned to him as she grabbed pants and a blouse. "I'm just wondering."

"My first class starts soon, I'll see you when I get back." Mal said as he walked out the door.

"Don't you want-" Zoey was asking before she heard the door close. "…breakfast." Zoey looked around. He woke up rather early for work. Maybe he's actually taking responsibility for once. Zoey giggled to herself before getting dressed. What a funny thought of Mal taking responsibility.

Zoey curled her short hair in a retro sort of fashion, but on her usual red lipstick, and stuck a flower in her hair. She went to her sewing room and grabbed the costumes before she left the apartment. Zoey hated rolling her costumes on the sidewalk, but the theatre won't let her leave them there because, "it's too much of a liability."

After a good twenty minute walk, she finally made it to the theatre. Zoey entered the theatre and saw chaos… just like last time. "Mr. Portly!" Zoey called out to the stout man who was walking quickly from the entrance of the theatre.

"Zoey!" he walked up to her, wiping the sweat from his bald head. "We still don't have a lead actor!"

"Mr. Portly, I thought you were going to call the understudy?" Zoey asked.

"I did," Mr. Portly said. "But he has a bad case of laryngitis. By the time he gets better, we'll only have a few rehearsals left! I can't cancel the whole production now."

Things were getting worse. If this idiot of a director doesn't find a lead, the show will get cancelled. No show- no money. Who is she going to build her portfolio when she doesn't do any theatre productions? A thought came to her mind, a crazy thought, but something that would help everyone.

"Mr. Portly, I think I know someone who could help us." Zoey offered.

"Bless your soul, see if you can get him now." Mr. Portly gave a sigh of relief.

"But I need to do the final measurement." Zoey said as she looked past Mr. Portly and noticed the line of people waiting on the side of the stage who have yet to be measured.

"It'll be fine. This is of utmost importance." Mr. Portly twirled Zoey around and shoved her out the door. "Don't come back until you have him!"

He shut the door on her and she groaned. "How did this become my job?"

She knew it would be a long walk, so she did what she rarely did- call a taxi. "Taxi!" there were reasons why she hated taxi's. They were overpriced, drove recklessly, and took the longest routes so she can pay him even more. "To Sentenial Gym, please."

They arrived in ten minutes, and she couldn't wait to get out. They almost hit two cars and went well above the speed limit. Zoey practically threw her money at the driver. She walked in and saw children and preteens everywhere- giggling, yelling, and pictures being taken everywhere. Zoey didn't mind children, but _no one_ likes these kinds of environments. It was one that if you were exposed for ten minutes, you were to get a migraine. How would someone like Mal even stand this?

There were large windows that separated the parents from the children. While the children learned gymnastics, the parents watched. Zoey peeked and saw Mal, balancing on one hand on the balancing beam. Zoey couldn't help but give a small smile. "What a show off."

Several moms fawned over Mal. "Look how in shape he is." Or "If only I wasn't married."

Mal jumped down and started to teach the kids that were in awe over him to do flip flops on the trampoline. Zoey didn't know why, but she could watch Mal teach all day. Mal being around children humanized him. Zoey didn't see him as Mal, that evil guy who was willing to harm others to get what he wanted, but rather, as a normal guy who taught children. She knew just grinning like an idiot at Mal wouldn't get his attention, so she tapped on the glass.

Mal wasn't able to hear her until she used her whole hand to bang on the glass. This grabbed Mal's attention. He stumbled while spotting a girl in pigtails and gave Zoey a confused look. She motioned for him to come out, but he shook his head and continued teaching.

Zoey groaned loudly, and was given several looks by moms wondering who is this loud woman was. After about twenty minutes, he dismissed the children and walked out with them. Mal wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked up to Zoey. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to visit if that's what you're thinking." Zoey replied.

"Okay, then again I ask again, what are you doing here?" Mal crossed his arms over his sweat stained tank top. There were blotches of sweat, which made parts of his top see through.

"Have you ever thought of acting?" Zoey asked sheepishly.

* * *

**Yep, Mal might act. How funny is that? But can Zoey get him to agree to it at first? We'll see in next chatper!**


	5. Not Quite Mal, Not Quite Mike

**Ya'll thought you'd never see me again, did yah? Nope! Well, honestly I thought I could continue this story during my school year but I really couldn't sit down and just finish this chapter. So now that I'm finally done with everything for the rest of summer, I'm able to head to the library and finish my chapters! Thank you Guest, ****TheNewWriterOnTheBlock,** **SoScreamsAWhisper,** **Jchristmastree****, ****super girl wolf phantom,** **Haley, Bluejamathons, ****Alice Orihara Scarlet****,**** The Abysswalker,**** and ****BlackCatNeko999** **for reviewing! Honestly guys, it is your guys positivity and praise that helps me sit down and work, so for that- thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy! C:**

* * *

Mal went over to the side of the gym and grabbed his gym bag, water bottle, and towel. He wiped his forehead and arm pits with the towel before throwing it in his bag that was strapped over his shoulder. Mal squirted water in his mouth and wiped off the water residue before saying. "No fucking way."

"Mal!" Zoey scolded as she looked around. "There are children here."

He shrugged it off. "These kids hear me swear all the time. They probably picked up a few words from me."

"That's terrible." Zoey said as she watched a little girl with a pink leotard approach her mom and hold her hand.

"Like they're going to do anything." Mal motioned to the official looking people talking to the parents. "Everyone loves me. My bosses love how I bring in customers and flatter them at any given moment, the parents love how I interact with their kids and how I, again, flatter them at any given moment, and the children love how 'fun' and 'relatable' I am."

"Why would they call you fun? You're more like a thorn in my side." Zoey teased.

"I curse. They don't see their parents swearing so they assume adults don't swear. That way, I'm relatable. The art of manipulation, Zoey." Mal tipped off.

"You really are good at manipulating people." Zoey admitted.

"You have no idea." Mal said before walking out the door.

Zoey didn't follow as several alarms went off inside her head. She just hoped he wasn't toying with her. I mean, there was the obvious that they both were using each other for living conditions but besides for the obvious- what else could there be? Zoey followed his direction and saw him chatting with several enthused mothers, most likely about their children. She approached him but kept her distance to not seem like she's joining in the conversation. Zoey was able to listen to the conversation.

"You've done such a nice job teaching Aubrey." One mother with a really short haircut that barely went past her ears said. "It's been awhile since this place found a great instructor like you."

"That's true. Your daughter could barely do a cartwheel when I started with her." Mal replied. Zoey rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to suck up the attention.

"That's nothing compared to Alyssa!" Another mom piped up who clearly could be coined a cougar with her seemingly obvious duty to look young with wrinkle free creams and makeup to steer clear of any aging. "Alyssa can almost complete a flip-flop because of you."

"She still couldn't do it before I came here." Mal insulted. But of course, no one noticed with a big smile that seemed to charm the moms.

"Oh, give me a break…" Zoey muttered before stepping up to the group and wrapping her arm around his. "If you'll excuse us ladies, he has some lines to rehearse for his theatre production."

"Theater?" said a blonde mom with slight pudge. "Mal never mentioned he was in a production of the sort."

If it was possible, the mom's were even more entranced with Mal. A man good with kids and can sing? Impossible! Mal's plastered smile seemed to falter as he turned to Zoey. "I never said I was participating."

Zoey gave a fake laugh and waved him off. "He wasn't sure but he's been rehearsing all night. He's more into the production than I am." Zoey went into her purse and pulled out several colored flyers that had bolded lettered at the top- **Victoria's Secrets**.

The moms took it and the cougar mom asked. "And you'll be starring?"

Zoey answered for him. "He sure is! He's the male protagonist in a story that sets in the Victorian Era. The female protagonist, Victoria, is actually the one who wrote the Shakespeare play and goes under the pseudonym in order her plays to be successful since being a female writer back then was unheard of. So with Mal here, he produces the plays for her but all while, romance, drama, and action takes place!"

Man, Zoey deserved an ice cream treat because she was really able to sell it. "Aina Langenberg is the producer who was a foreign exchange student from Sweeden."

"Sweeden?" Everyone, including Mal, said surprised.

"It would be an honor for you all to come!" Zoey said with a crimson smile before turning away with Mal and walking out the door.

"You act like you never manipulate people but here you are, manipulating the moms, saying I'll be there." Mal pointed out.

"That's because you are coming." Zoey retorted. "And what's with that smile? It's creepy."

"It gets the job done." Mal said as he motioned to the building behind them. Mal hailed a taxi and when they stepped in, Mal said. "I'm not doing that stupid production. It sounds terrible."

"We desperately need a male lead. If we don't, then the production is shut down and I won't get paid." Zoey said. "Think about it like this, the more people show up, the more we get paid, which also means, you can get out of my apartment." Zoey then added to the taxi driver. "To Lanchester Theater, please."

"I desperately need my own space to be rid of you." Mal replied. "I'm a man of solitude and you seem to burst that level of quiet whenever I'm around you. Take the instance of today, you disturbed me."

"So you'll do it?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Regretfully, I will." Mal said exasperated.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much!" Zoey said gleefully as she gave Mal a quick squeeze for a hug.

"Aye, aye, aye, don't touch me. When did we ever get on touching terms?" Mal asked as he squirmed his body off of her.

Zoey took her hands off him and held it there for a second before putting them into her lap and her looking down, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry." She mumbled.

The rest of the ride was awkward and silent. Mal tried so hard to ignore the tenseness in the air, seeing as he was able to overcome any sort of tense moment… but not this time. "No hugging… I mean." He glanced over at her with the corner of his eye and saw her lips slightly perk up.

They pulled up to the theater and she ushered him inside. Inside, people were hustling and bustling about, panicking because everyone else figured out their lead has left them. Mr. Portly's face was red and beads of sweat were on his head as he looked like he was in a panic again. "Zoey! Where have you been?"

"Out to get your lead," Zoey replied as then she dragged Mal in front of her. "And here he is."

Mr. Portly examined him by looking at him up and down. Mal gave him a glare that had Mr. Portly cower a bit. "And uh… where did you find him?"

"He's my roommate." She replied flatly.

"Oh, beg my pardon, is he your uh…" Mr. Portly motioned between Mal and Zoey. Mal scowled and gave a disgusted look. "She's not my girlfriend. She's a pain in my ass is what she is."

"But he's ready to act." Zoey spoke up.

"Does he have any experience?" Mr. Portly asked.

"_He _has a name," Mal retorted with sass. "It's Mal. But for now on, it is your master. You will get me what I want when I want, is that clear?"

Zoey forced out a fake laugh. "He's joking, Mr. Portly. He will be well behaved. Right?" She hissed as she turned towards Mal.

"If I get what a want." Mal hissed back.

"If it is a possible task then it can be done." Mr. Portly said as he satisfied both Zoey and Mal. "If you could, Zoey, then please show your friend around."

"I really-" Zoey was about to protest until Mr. Portly walked off to heckle somebody else's responsibilities.

Mal gave a small laugh. "For such a short and fat man, he sure does move quickly."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Could you not be rude for once, please? I need this to work out so me and you _both _can get paid and continue to live in our apartment. Or even better, you move out."

"Who says a new apartment wouldn't be a nice change?" Mal asked. "That apartment is crappy as they come and we should live in a nicer one."

"But we can't do that if we get fired first!" Zoey said as she then started to walk inside the theater with Mal following. Zoey pointed to several different spots of the theater. "The theater is a very simple place. Obviously, this is where the audience sits, that's the stage where you'll be performing."

"And doing better than most of these idiots." Mal added as he took notice of an over exaggerating performer.

"You've never actually performed so it's not like I can agree with that." Zoey said before mumbling. "Not that I would ever admit to it…"

"You should respect me more, Zoey." Mal said. "It's not good to make enemies with your roommate."

"Mal, I don't have problem with people." Zoey huffed. "I only have a problem with you. I have a problem with this Mike look alike-" she stopped herself before she can feel her eyes burn as tears brimmed her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat so she wouldn't crack because this was as Mike as she could get right now. No way his actual personality was coming back but she hated the fact she saw this side of Mike. An evil Mike that the Mike she fell in love with would never do half the stunts he has pulled.

Mal saw Zoey wipe her eyes and said in disgust. "Are you crying? You're so emotional it's nauseating."

"Shut up, Mal." Zoey said as she coughed to get her voice back to normal. "You're lucky I'm even letting you stay at my place as last I recall, the police are after you. I can call the police and collect my reward and not even worry about this dumb production."

Mal didn't say anything as he stared ahead. Zoey had a point, but he wasn't going to argue or agree, so he stayed silent. They went up the stairs and turned to backstage, where they saw people trying on things and helping set up stage props. Once as they made an appearance back stage, Justin called towards Zoey. "Zoey, hey!"

He practically leaped up to her. Zoey barred her teeth with the cheesiest smile ever. "Hey, Justin."

Justin saw Mal and reached out his hand. "You must be our new lead! I am-" He motioned to his whole body and said dramatically. "Your enemy, the antagonist!"

Mal raised an eyebrow and looked towards Zoey with a confused look, silently telling her. _"This guy looks like he can't hurt a fly and you're telling me he's the villain?"_

"This is Mal." Zoey introduced for Mal as it looked like Mal wasn't about to speak.

"Mal… Mal… oh, oh! I know where I heard your name before!" Justin said as his face lit up.

They both froze. Zoey's eyes went wide as her heart started to race as she went into panic. How stupid can they be? They never even used a pseudo name for him! An escaped criminal! Mal on the other hand looked around for something as he found a screwdriver. He slowly reached for it and palmed it, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Your name is a latin root for bad!" Justin laughed. "It should be you playing the villain then, eh?"

They both forced out a nervous laugh as they agreed as then Zoey mentioned. "Yeah, you're right. How funny."

Mal relaxed and let go of the screwdriver and slowly brought his hand back down to his side. Zoey saw his arm relax and saw where it came from. Her eyes went back wide as she then grabbed Mal away from Justin. "Well, do well at rehearsal today!"

"If the lady asks, then I shall do it." Justin said as he bowed behind her.

"What a weirdo." Mal said once they were away.

Zoey whispered angrily. "Were you going to hit him?"

"Not hit," Mal shrugged. "Maybe stab him a few times that's it. Probably not kill him but injure him enough that he would be too scared to go to the police."

"Stab him?!" Zoey said shocked. "No, no. There is no stabbing while you're living with me. In fact, you shouldn't stab someone at all."

"Unless you're in jail and some big guy is coming up to you-" Mal started before Zoey cut him off.

"No! No stabby stab while you're here." Zoey said firmly.

"Stabby stab?" Mal almost chuckled.

"Yeah…" Zoey said before she mentally slapped herself for sounding like a child.

"I'll try not to 'stabby stab' anyone." Mal mocked Zoey before he laughed lowly.

"Mal!" Mr. Portly called for him. "Come meet the writer of the play. She will help you catch up."

"Excuse me, I am being called." Mal said to Zoey as he condescended her. She groaned and glared at him as he walked towards the stage.

Zoey peeked around the corner as she never actually saw the writer of the play before. She was always backstage, getting the costumes and measurements ready as the writer worked at the front of the stage to make sure every actor and actress had their lines right. The only thing Zoey knew about her was her accent. Zoey saw Mal walk up to Mr. Portly and some blonde girl with his usual confident walk. Once as the girl turned her head, Zoey's breath hitched as she noticed as she was very pretty. She was short, but you couldn't tell with her black pumps. She looked very professional with her black work shorts and white button up blouse, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, tucked in. Her blonde hair was up in a tight ballerina bun as a few hairs fell on the side of her face. She wore very natural makeup and wore thin rimmed glasses on her face.

Mr. Portly motioned to the girl. "This is Aina Langenberg, the writer of the play. She just graduated from college and is eager to work with you. Aina will help you catch up with the play."

She reached out her hand with a smile. It appeared the bottom row of her teeth was slightly crooked but the top row was much straighter. Aina said in her Swedish accent. "Pleasure."

Mal nodded towards her instead of shaking her head. "I'd be honored to work with me too."

The girl slowly put her hand back down as she looked down then up, no doubt already not liking Mal in first impression. Aina turned to Mr. Portly. "If you don't mind, Mr. Portly. I'd like to catch up Mal on the play and then rehearse where we left off."

"You are more than welcome to do whatever you'd like, dear." Mr. Portly then walked off.

Zoey saw the two talk about the play and coerce about what was taking place. She turned back around to backstage to fix a tear that an actress caused in her dress that she neglected to do. Zoey set up her sewing machine and the dress and put on the thimbles on her fingers. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she began to sew. As she sewed, Justin trotted up to her. "Hey, Zoey, working hard?"

"Hey, Justin." Zoey barely got out of her mouth as she had no time for him and didn't even want to talk to him.

"That Mal character is something else isn't he?" Justin thought out loud. "Tell me, are you and him dating or something?"

Zoey let out a small laugh. "We're barely even friends."

"Okay," Justin let out a sigh of relief. "So would that mean me and you can go out for dinner or something this weekend?"

Zoey stopped sewing and sighed. "Justin, what was my answer the first time and every other time after that?"

"No…" Justin said somberly. He looked down at his shoes, too embarrassed to even look at her anymore.

Zoey leaned back in her chair and looked at his demeanor. She felt bad for him as she saw how sad he seemed. Zoey gave out a small groan. It was just one dinner date! It couldn't be that bad. "So this weekend?"

Justin perked up with a smile on his face. "Yeah, I was thinking this Saturday night. Me and you go get something nice."

"Sounds good to me." Zoey gave in and went back to her sewing. Justin stood there waiting to finish the conversation but Zoey on the other hand, was done. Her eyes moved up to him and said. "Don't you have rehearsal or something to do today?"

"Oh, right!" Justin realized. "See you on Saturday at 8, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Zoey said with a small smile on her face before burying her face back into her work.

Not five minutes later, Mal strutted up to her. "Is that right?" he asked. "You have a date with that sad excuse of a villain?"

"I felt bad for him…" Zoey said sheepishly.

"Mercy makes people weak," Mal pondered out loud. "That's why I don't take pity on people."

"I took pity on you." Zoey retorted. "I'm pretty sure you would be caught if it wasn't for me."

"I took a peaceful approach." Mal rebutted. "Instead, I could've robbed a family blind or kicked them out."

"That's terrible!" Zoey exclaimed as she suddenly stopped her work.

"But then again, me taking a peaceful approach has made me weak in some way." Mal said. "I have to work on that."

"You're not allowed to murder anyone or beat anyone up." Zoey warned.

"Where's that friend, Cam?" Mal asked with a twisted smile on his face. "He was always a fun and easy target."

"You're not hurting or touching Cam in any way!" Zoey said defensively. "He's my best friend and he wasn't too fond of you last time I talked to you."

"Oh, boo hoo." Mal said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "I'm so scared of him."

Zoey turned from her chair to give Mal a deadly stare straight in the eyes. "You should be. If you remember anything from Total Drama Island, than you'll remember Cam found out a way to get rid of you. I wouldn't test him or me in that matter."

Mal crept in a little lower and said threatened. "If you or that nerd tries anything to cross me, I will hurt you. Even if you think I don't know- I will, and you will never know when I'm coming after you." Zoey was not used to being intimidating as she could feel her heart race and her breathing pick up. She tried to close her eyes before she could show any sort of fear, but Mal can pick up on it the moment her breathing started to increase. He lived to look for that kind of thing so he'll be damned if he missed any sort of indication of fear for him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rehearse my lines for the play that you so desperately wanted me to do."

Mal strode off arrogantly and Zoey took a sigh of relief before then angrily sewing. "I can't believe him. Who does he think he is? Scary, yes, but he can't control me!" Zoey mumbled angrily as she sewed.

"Places everyone!" Mr. Portly shouted to everyone.

Zoey wanted to see how Mal would actually do. She hoped that he would do terrible, that way she wouldn't have to work with him. She peeked behind the curtain and watched as the actors had their scripts in their hands and the woman who was starring as Victoria, started. Zoey knew enough of the play that Mal's lines would come in soon.

"Hear me, Cornelius, I pray thee to submit my works so others can see my talent." The woman said.

It was Mal's turn. Mal read his script and pulled a face, like the next few lines were absolute garbage in his head. "Victoria, my dear, dost thou understand what the consequences if yee were to get caught? Or even me?"

Zoey's eyes widen as Mal delivered the lines perfectly. He spoke with much emotion that it seemed like he was almost afraid. Mal was in the play no doubt, and she was pretty sure Mr. Portly would put up a fight for him. Mal continued delivering his lines for the rest of the scene perfectly, and once the scene ended, Mr. Portly clapped as fast as he could. "Bravo, Mal!"

Mal smirked to Mr. Portly, loving the praise he was getting. He turned to Zoey with a condescending look. Zoey's face tightened as she wasn't sure whether to be impressed or to be furious. Aina slowly came up to Mal. "That was wonderfully done, Mal. I must say I'm rather impressed."

Mal crouched down the stage so he can be close to eye level and tilted Aina's chin towards him upwards. "You really should be smarter than to underestimate me."

Aina turned her head away quickly, not at all amused by Mal's action. She walked away before adding. "That's all for today, good job everyone."

Mal gave a small shrug as he walked over to Zoey. "So did you like my performance?"

"How can you, of all people, possibly act?" Zoey asked incredulously.

"I'm a professional liar, you dolt." Mal replied like it was so obvious. "Lying in a way is like acting. You put on a performance in front of someone to get away with anything you want. Once you master this art then acting is almost like child's play."

"You have such a morbid way of approaching things." Zoey said.

"It's like you don't even know me." Mal said with fake hurt.

"I know it's not your thing, put I could really use some help to get some of these costumes home." Zoey said as she folded some shirts and dresses. She saw Mal was not budging until she added. "How about the sooner we pack up, the sooner we can go home."

"That, I have no problem with." Mal said as he helped her out. He pushed out the cart for Zoey as she carried her costumes.

"Thanks for taking the rack." Zoey said out of habit. She realized who it was and quickly spoke. "I mean, no thanks… Cause it's you… Okay, actually thank you because I'm a nice person but don't think I'm willing for you to push."

Mal stopped suddenly. "Okay, then you can push this and I'll just take a taxi back."

"Mal!" Zoey yelled before begging. "C'mon, you already said you would help me."

Mal gave an over exaggerated groan. "You're such a pain."

"I'm a pain?" Zoey copied. "If you would just help me this would be so much easier!"

Mal stared at her for a little before pushing the rack again. He didn't say anything as he just pushed right past her. Zoey just said exasperated. "Thank you…"

Mal turned his head around. "You're lucky."

"Not even like a 'you're welcome'?" Zoey said in disbelief. "Just a 'you're lucky'? Unbelievable."

"Quite whining, you sound like a brat." Mal complained.

"You're such an asshole!" Zoey said in annoyance.

"And you're annoying," Mal replied. "We've established this how many times already?"

"I think you're the annoying one." Zoey huffed.

"Oh, harsh words." Mal sarcastically said.

They arrived at their apartment and went up the stairs, even with the rack. Mal struggled to pull the front up. He said irritated. "You do this every day?"

"Practically." Zoey replied as she easily brought the bag of costumes up. She entered the apartment loft and dropped off the bag in her sewing room. Zoey turned around as Mal stumbled into the loft. He was practically out of breath. "Some of the costumes… fell off… several times… I had to go up and back down… for like fifty times…"

Zoey couldn't help but laugh. "You're a pain but I appreciate it. It's nice to not constantly do that all the time."

He fell on the couch and sighed. "Make me dinner, woman."

"Woman? I am not your woman." Zoey said sharply. "Watch yourself."

"What is with you women and not being called your gender name?" Mal asked.

"It's condescending." Zoey explained. "Not that you would ever understand. You don't respect anyone."

"You got that right." Mal said as he finally felt relaxed after the long day of the gym and the theater.

"Don't get too relaxed just yet. I need you for fitting in your costume." Zoey called to him from the sewing room.

"Can't we just do it tomorrow like everyone else?" Mal whined.

"Everyone is done, I just do touch ups." Zoey explained. "It's you who is far behind on their sizes and I need new measurements since I have to practically scrap the old costume."

"I don't want to." Mal stated.

"Why are you so lazy?" Zoey asked as she came up to the couch and stood in front of him where he laid down.

"I'm the seven deadly sins in one evil personality." Mal explained. "Sloth is one of them. Having to work this much is tiring."

"Okay, sloth, come with me." Zoey grabbed Mal's arm and pulled him.

"Don't call me that." Mal growled as he pulled his arm back, but she wouldn't let go.

"We have to get this done whether you want to or not." Zoey pulled him even harder.

"I said, no!" Mal yelled as he finally gave a hard yank. Instead of letting his arm go, Zoey went flying towards him. She landed on him on the couch and looked to see where she landed before blushing slightly.

Zoey pressed her hand on his chest to lift herself up. "Sorry…" she said quietly as she struggled to get off him the best way possible to avoid hurting him.

Mal, on the other hand, was disgusted. "Get off!" he yelled as he pushed her off onto the ground and stomped off to the sewing room. "Let's get these stupid measurements over with."

Zoey stared at him before getting up and slowly walking back to the sewing room. She felt awkward and nervous and Mal was clearly irritated. Zoey measured his arm, torso, every measurement possible, and marked it on a scrap of paper. She hesitated as she realized there was only one measurement. "I, uh, have to do the inseam."

"What does that mean?" Mal asked with his arms out to the side.

"It means I have to do your inner thigh." Zoey said embarrassed. She was used to doing inseams on plenty of people, but for some reason doing it to Mal was just awkward.

"Okay." Mal shrugged.

"You don't mind?" Zoey asked confused.

"I just want these damn measurements done." Mal explained. "No use tip-toeing around the subject. Another seven deadly sin is lust. If you graze something, then that's a perk."

"You're sick." Zoey said disgusting as she measured his inner thigh.

"You asked." He replied as he gave out a low laugh.

Zoey tried to do the measurement as quick as she could. She quickly backed off and wrote down the number and sighed in relief. "Finally done."

Mal went up to her and leaned in. A devious smile crept on his face as he took Zoey's face in his hands and said. "Your face is still red. It's practically blending in with your hair and your lips." Zoey didn't know she was still blushing but now she could feel her face flush anymore. She whacked his hands away and looked away. Mal gave out another low laugh. "Your embarrassment is refreshing, you know that? It's humorous to me to the point that I almost feel bad for your pitiful life."

"Shut up, Mal." Zoey snapped. "You're this big, bad guy, but yet you inherited some of Mike's traits. I can tell you know as how you act sometimes. You even said it for yourself earlier at the theater, you don't know why you decided to go that 'peaceful route' and then you helped with my costume rack."

Mal turned to her quickly and brooded over her. "You say one more goddam word and I will hurt you."

"But you won't." Zoey replied stupidly standing up to Mal. "You're softening to some of Mike's traits and it scares you that you're actually becoming a person- someone who has emotions outside of those deadly sins. What I'm doing is stupid as I know you could seriously hurt me, but because of the attachment me and Mal had- you won't."

Mal pinned her against the wall with wrath in his eyes, looking furious as ever. He looked like he wanted to hurt her, to something to put her back in her place. Mal raised his arm and it paused there, shaking. He bit his lips as this was so painful, not hurting her, but holding back. Mal felt weak for holding back and showing mercy. He dropped his arms to his sides and stormed out the door, slamming the door behind him. Zoey let out a terrified breath as she felt herself start to shake. She sank down to the floor to calm herself down. She held out her hands in front of her and saw them shaking. Zoey brought them to her chest to stop the shaking.

_Crash! _Zoey jumped at the sound of what seemed like a breaking plate. Then maybe a chair overturned as she heard a heavy thud hit the floor. There was constant breaking and then screaming. Zoey could clearly tell it was Mal's screaming as things were being thrown, overturned, and broke. There was a different kind of thud and break that Zoey couldn't tell what it could be, so she slowly got up to inspect what it was. She treaded to the door and carefully opened it to a mess in front of her. It looked like a hurricane went throw as everything was out of its shelves and things were overturned and broken.

Mal stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily. Zoey noticed blood trickling from his knuckles and onto the floor. She looked to the side and saw a hole in the wall, probably caused from Mal punching it. Mal started back up and took another plate and threw it across the room, and then another one and blindly threw it- almost hitting Zoey. Mal froze once he saw her standing there scared. He raked his good hand threw his hair, making him look like a mad man. He curled his hand into a fist and brought it up before Zoey called for him. "Mal!"

Mal stopped as he pounded on the kitchen table in anger and continued to shout and scream in agony and confusion. Zoey slowly stepped around the broken shards of plates and cups and stopped in front of Mal. He was panting and had a confused look. Mal flipped over the table angrily and again ran his hand through his hair. He turned to her wildly, which made Zoey take a step back. She couldn't step back or turn back now, he already saw her. Zoey brought that foot back forward and then another one up to him. When she was in close enough proximity, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in.

Mal stiffened and even tried to wiggle out for a small bit until he realized she wouldn't let him. He didn't want to hug her back as then he let out a frustrated groan. They stood there for awhile to calm everything down, especially Mal. Mal's panting slowed down as it just turned into heavy breathing. He swallowed before finally getting out. "Who am I becoming? If I'm not Mike and I'm losing myself then… who am I?"

* * *

**I do apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. Once I finished I was exhausted so I was just going to re-read it tomorrow so I can fix my mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think and how it's heading! Thank you!**


End file.
